


Can't Get Any Worse

by Sangelunaforever



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Experiment Mishaps, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hilarity Ensues, Janet Van Dyne is a Good Bro, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Prom, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, TONY STARK IS A DRAMA QUEEN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangelunaforever/pseuds/Sangelunaforever
Summary: It's an AVAC promfic, must I say more?Tony blows up his latest experiment resulting in the loss of his eyebrows all while prom is right around the corner. It would all be fine and dandy if Steven Grant Rogers wasn't asking him to be his date.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was originally posted on my Tumblr lemonwriteslemons while I was waiting for my Ao3 account to get set up, so the first two chapters are a bit short. The chapters will get longer as I go along and unfortunately I don't know how many chapters this is going to be (not too long) and I also don't know how often I can update. Other than that, I hope you enjoy! Good reads.

Tony was pretty sure that his day couldn’t get any worse. He managed to blow up another failed project which meant that he would have to start all over again. That one had taken him over two months and had only taken two seconds to blow up in his face. The explosion also managed to take his eyebrows. Professor Pym had been the only witness. After laughing for a solid five minutes, he promised not to tell anyone that Tony looked like a naked mole rat without them. He threw the heap of metal in the scrap pile then raced back to Stark Tower with his helmet on.

That’s where his day took another turn for the worse. He had forgotten that Jan was going to be over to take his measurements for the new suit she was making him. His helmet had been set on the stand by the door as he went into his bedroom. At least she didn’t laugh.

“Tony!” She gasped covering her mouth. He did not scream. Merely yelled in a way that may have been a bit high-pitched.

“Jan! What are you doing here?!”

She didn’t say anything as she crept over to him. Her eyes narrowed at his forehead making it feel like he had a target there. “Where are your eyebrows?” There it was.

“They’re gone. Not forever, but definitely for a while,” he sighed. It wasn’t a new experience to burn off parts of one brow, but for them to be fully gone… that was new. He shuffled past her before flopping onto his bed with a harrumph. “I was hoping to hide out here till I could figure out what to do about them. So, what’re you doing here Jan?”

“Um. Tone. I’m here to take your measurements for your suit.”

“Suit? What suit?” If he had eyebrows, they would have been pulled down for his questioning face. Jan gave him a sympathetic look.

“For Prom. You know the thing happening in two weeks? The one where you’re one of the candidates for Prom King?” As soon as she said prom, Tony’s face fell. Was it really that time of the year? Sure he was caught up in his project, but for him to forget prom? Janet and he had been planning their prom night since… since when? A long time.

“Jan. How long does it take for eyebrows to grow back?” He was worried that he didn’t want to know the answer.

“Well, remember when Enchantress burned Loki’s eyebrows off? It took about four weeks for his to grow back.” She tapped a finger against her chin.

“Oh good. So they should be back at least half way.”

“Though he is a god and I think things just grow faster for them.”

Tony made a pitiful whine as he dropped onto his side. “Jaaaan, I look like a naked mole rat. Everyone is going to laugh at me. Genius, billionaire, playboy, mole rat philanthropist.” He dropped his face into his pillow.

“Oh hun. It’s not that bad. Maybe we can just use a marker to fill them back in,” she cooed placing a hand on his head.

“Really?” He asked muffled in his pillow.

“Yeah. It can’t be that hard.”

***

Janet was wrong. Very wrong. Very very wrong. So wrong that she honestly questioned if she was sane. “A marker. A marker? A marker! How stupid can I be? I can’t even color in the lines with a coloring book.” She looked at the mess she had made on Tony’s face. “Oh Tones. I’m so sorry. I thought it would work. It’s just that you started laughing and my hand slipped and…”

“Jan. Just tell me…”

“Yeah?” She squeaked already knowing the question.

“Was that a permanent marker?”

“Y-yes,” her voiced cracked. “Listen, we can fix this. I’m sure the Professor has something that can take this right off. I can go check right now.” Before he could say anything, she shrunk before zooming out of the room.

Tony was left all alone to question whether he should look in a mirror at the mess that was his face or to just wallow in self-pity on his bed. The wallowing sounded a lot better, but he had to see the damage for himself. He wished he had just wallowed. It was bad. One side looked semi-normal. More like a line than a curve. The other was the disaster. Apparently, when he laughed it caused her hand to jiggle up and down before shooting down the side of his face. It looked like he had let a child draw on him. And it was all in black Sharpie.

“Alright universe. What did I do to deserve this? Did I piss someone off? Is my karma bad? Honestly, this can’t get worse.”

Then there was a knock on the door to his apartment. He assumed it was Jan coming back, probably to apologize because Pym didn’t have anything to fix his face. Tony made his way into the living room with a sour look on his face. “It better be good news, Jan.” He opened the door with a jerk.

A giant teddy bear filled up the doorway. It held a gigantic cue card that read… Prom?


	2. Chapter 2

A giant teddy bear filled up the doorway. It held a gigantic cue card that read… Prom? Tony was shocked to say in the least. Who would be asking at this point? It was only two weeks away and he had decided to go stag with Jan a few weeks ago.

“Um,” he started.

“Wait. Before you laugh. Just hear me out, okay?” That voice could only belong to one person. Tony’s sometime rival, sometime friend, Steven Grant Rogers. Who was holding a teddy bear the size of Tony. With a sign asking him to prom. The explosion had actually killed him. It was the only explanation. Tony had died and had somehow gained entrance to heaven.

No, wait. Hell. Because here was Steven Grant Rogers, the Captain America, asking Tony to prom when he had no eyebrows. Steve had yet to see Tony’s face, so he slammed the door in Steve’s face.

“Tony?!”

“Jarvis! Seal the doors! Only allow Jan in!” Tony ran into his room to promptly hide under the covers. “I can’t let Steve see me like this.” He blushed in his humiliation. He had just slammed a door in his crush’s face, who had been asking him to prom. Tony’s day had gotten a lot worse.

***

Steve stared in shock at the door that had just been slammed on him. He could also hear the metal plating slide down behind it. Tony had not only shut the door, he had also completely closed Steve out. Was he that repulsed by Steve asking him to prom?

“I knew it was a bad idea. Damn Nat for trying to convince me.” He left the tower dragging the teddy bear behind him in defeat. Any who saw him wondered who hurt Steve enough to make him look like a wounded puppy. Sam wondered the same thing when he visited Steve’s room an hour after he got back.

“Steve man. What’s wrong? I haven’t seen you this dejected since Shellhead went out on that date with Enchantress.” Sam still couldn’t believe his best friend’s crush on the annoying playboy. Tony was irresponsible and pushy to the limit where Sam wanted to clock him one, but Steve really liked the guy. So he let it slide sometimes.

“I uh… I messed up, Sam,” he murmured. Steve ran a hand through his hair for the fifth time since Sam had come over. His hair was disheveled and sticking up in multiple places.

“You don’t mess up. That sleaze bag on the other hand…” There was a threat behind his words.

“No. It’s not Tony’s fault. I just went over there without telling him and…”

“Tried presenting him a bear that’s bigger than him. Yeah. I guess that was a little extra buddy.” He reached over to pat the super soldier on the back. Steve looked up and gave him a weak smile.

“I just really wanted to see if we could work, you know? I always hate when we fight and when we’re being friends it’s just so good. The little smile that he has when I actually say something funny, but he doesn’t want to admit it. The way we can actually laugh at things together and hang out. When he listens to me when I say maybe he should go to bed. I just wish that could be all the time.”

“Oh man. You got it bad. You know I usually wouldn’t say this, but maybe you should try again. Without the teddy bear.”

Steve stood reaching for the bear. He had it specially made for Tony. Behind the cue card you could see the arc reactor in its chest, which glowed softly with a led light. It was big and small, just like Tony. Steve’s chin could rest on its head when he stood them up. He had done it multiple times the days before. Imagining doing it to the real thing. “I really like him. Like maybe…”

“Love?” Another voice piped in. Steve and Sam whipped around to see Natasha standing at the door with a knowing look on her face. “I keep telling you, Rogers.”

“Yeah well good job, Nat. He went and got rejected thanks to you.”

“Shut it, Wilson. Did Tony actually say no?” She raised a delicate eyebrow at the teddy bear in Steve’s arms.

He set it down gently with a cough. “Well, not in words. He slammed the door in my face then went on lockdown. Pretty much a no.”

“Well loverboy, you’re wrong. Without him saying it explicitly, it wasn’t really a no. In other instances it might be different, but this is Tony. I know every one of his little secrets and I know he likes you, too.”

“Yeah. You’ve said that before. How do you know his feelings haven’t changed, huh? He went on that date with Enchantress,” Sam quipped. Natasha gave him a wry smile.

“Oh Sam, Sam, Sam. Even Steve-O went on a date with her. She has magic coercion powers, Wilson. She hypnotizes Tony all the time. It doesn’t matter anyways. He may flirt with everyone, but he only has a plush of one star spangled man.” She cast a glance at Steve who flushed at the look.

“He has a what?” Sam’s eyebrows drew down.

“A plush. It’s a soft doll that you can cuddle. And I know Stark cuddles it quite frequently.”

“Wait, how would you know that?”

“Clint likes crawling through his vents and Clint tells me everything.”

Steve’s face was a tomato at this point. “He cuddles with me every night?”

“Well a doll of you.”

“I’m gonna ask him out again,” Steve said clenching his fists. “I just need to go about it in a better way.”

“Well, you should’ve come to me in the first place.” Natasha grins in a way that has both Sam and Steve shaking in their skins.


End file.
